Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood/Rap Meanings
'Bruce Lee:' I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw. ("Fist of Fury" is a movie that Bruce Lee starred in. When he says he also has the "baddest fists of fury", he means his attacks were powerful, as he is considered to be one of, if not the, greatest martial artists ever.) Defeat whole karate schools and mother fuckers with claws. (In many of his movies, Lee could beat an entire group of martial artists. During the movie "Enter the Dragon", he fights against Han, who has a switchable arm prosthesis; during the fight he switches it to an animal claw.) How can you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? (Eastwood was considered insane, or "talking shit", by many people after he spoke to an empty chair during the 2012 Republican Convention. Like Lee had done with his opponents in many of his movies, he will punch Eastwood in the jaw so hard, he won't be able to speak.) Don't need words to serve ya. Imma just say "Waaataaaw!" ("Waaataaaw" is a famous sound Bruce Lee made, which he often yelled when he did kung fu. He didn't use much dialogue for his movies when he was against someone, he let his actions do the talking. Basically all he needs to do to beat Eastwood is to kick his ass, and he'll yell "Waaataaaw!" as he does.) Your movies, they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise. (Many of Eastwood's movies have scenes where everyone stands around looking at each other, and their plots unravel really slowly, at a tortoise's pace to Lee.) I'm the king of nunchucks. I fucked up Chuck Norris! (Bruce Lee was famous for being a master with nunchucks, having made the weapons popular in his movies. In "Return of the Dragon", Lee had a fight with Chuck Norris. To make a long story short, Bruce won after he beat up Chuck Norris badly. Also, EpicLLOYD, who plays Clint Eastwood in this battle, also played Norris in ERB 3.) I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe. (Jeet Kune Do is a style of martial arts invented by Lee. Slipper shoes are Lee's normal footwear in his fighting movies, so when he tells Clint to taste his slipper shoe, he means he's gonna jump kick him in the mouth.) Here's my two finger push-up. Kung F-U! (Play on words: Kung Fu is another style of of martial arts. F-U is the polite/abbreviated way of saying "fuck you". Bruce Lee was also capable of doing two finger push-ups, a difficult technique that some Chinese people could perform. When he says he's doing a two finger push-up, he actually means he's giving Eastwood the finger (twice), as well as doing a push-up using only his two fingers, as seen in the video.) 'Clint Eastwood:' You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger, (Lee's battle cries sound very high pitched and feminine. "Moves Like Jagger" is the name of a song by Maroon 5, which talks about a man's ability to impress a woman with his dance moves. He compares his fighting moves to the ''distinctive and bold dance 'moves of Mick Jagger, frontman for the English band "The Rolling Stones". Eastwood uses it as an insult, saying that Bruce Lee's moves are more like ridiculous dance moves than fighting.)'' '''But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. (A Pu-Pu platter is a tray full of appetizers in American Chinese restaurants. It's also quick to pass through your digestive system, so Eastwood claims he'll rip through Lee faster than the aforementioned dish. Another thing about it may be that it sounds like "poo-poo", meaning he could run him down faster than diarrhea.) You're in the gym too much, Ringo, perfecting kicks. (Lee's hairstyle is reminiscent of that of the Beatles, particularly Ringo Starr. Bruce also spent most of his time at gyms to perfect his moves, and Eastwood says he's spending too much time there.) You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. (Bruce Lee's films were all written and filmed in China, and hence the dialogue is in Chinese. When they were distributed in America, the dialogue was re-recorded, or "dubbed", in English. Also in this part, Clint's voice is not with sync to his lyrics, illustrating the effect. What this and Eastwood's previous line are saying is he spends too much time in the gym when he should've been working on the movie's dubbing, instead.) You don't belong in a fight. You belong in a sweatshop. (A sweatshop is a type of factory in China, most often, where people make things. Eastwood tells Lee he shouldn't be battling people, he should be working labor like the rest of his Chinese folk.) So go ahead, make my iPod. (Reference to Eastwood's signature line, "Go ahead, make my day." Here, he tells Lee to make him an iPod, one of the things that are constructed in sweatshops, which goes back to what he said in his previous line.) These little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce. (Bruce often jumps around when he starts fighting to warm up, and it makes him seem like he's dancing. Clint Eastwood isn't very intimidated by this.) Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you. (There is a stereotype that many Chinese people, like Lee, appear to be squinting their eyes. Clint normally squints his eyes in his movies, which later became his trademark. Because of this, he's saying that his squints are even better than Lee's.) 'Bruce Lee:' I beat the good and the bad. You must be the ugly. (One of the movies Clint starred in was called "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly". Bruce is saying that he has beaten both the good guys and bad guys, and all that's left is the ugly, which in this case is Eastwood.) I would mess up your face, but your mama did it for me! (Messing up someone's face means to physically beat said person up, making their faces full of bruises. Here, Lee is saying that he could make Clint's face looks bad, but he was already born bad-looking, which insults him again by calling him ugly like he did in the last line.) Go tug your pistol for a fistful of your million dollar babies. (There are two references to Clint's movies here, which is "A Fistful of Dollars" and "Million Dollar Baby". Basically, Bruce is telling Clint to tug his "pistol", or penis, for a "fistful of his million dollar babies", or semen. Bruce is telling him to go masturbate.) You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy! (Eastwood's movies were smashing successes in the 80's. Now, not as much. Most people believe Eastwood was starting to go cuckoo because...) A man who argues with people who aren't even there. (...in mid-2012, Eastwood was paid to speak at the Republican Party National Convention (RNC). Rather than speak, Eastwood chose to do a skit talking to President Barack Obama, who was preparing for the DNC instead, so Obama wasn't there across from Eastwood as he carried on. Eastwood decided to talk to an empty chair, pretending Obama was sitting in it and Clint was talking to it. It appeared to viewers...) Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! (...that Eastwood was just talking to a chair, to hear himself speak. In other words, Eastwood should just go and rap against a chair instead of Lee.) 'Clint Eastwood:' Do you feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm asking. ("Do you feel lucky punk?" is a frequent question Eastwood asks in the "Dirty Harry" films, and "That's what I'm asking" is another quote when Clint asks a rhetorical question.) You can't be too tough. You got killed by an aspirin. (Bruce Lee died due to an allergic reaction to a painkiller, so Eastwood says that he can't really be such a great fighter if an aspirin was the cause of his death. Fact check: While Lee was killed due to an adverse reaction to medication he was taking to relieve pain (Equagesic), and that medication contained aspirin, it was actually the other drug in the medication, meprobamate, that caused the reaction.) And your one inch punch, same size as your pecker. (A racist joke on how Asians have small penises, or "peckers". The one inch punch is Bruce Lee's signature move, an exhibition strike from a very short distance still able to generate an impressive amount of power, so Clint says that's the same size as Lee's dick.) Leave the rapping to me. Stick to Chinese Checkers. (Clint says Bruce isn't very skilled for rapping, he should just go back to playing Chinese Checkers. Chinese Checkers wasn't actually invented by the Chinese, but Eastwood just says this since many people in China play it.) I'd beat you in round two, but that'd be unbelievable. (Clint Eastwood is saying if they had a rematch, he'd win again, but no one would believe that could actually happen, as Bruce Lee had died before he could finish a sequel.) No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. (Bruce's only son, Brandon, died of an accidental gunshot wound while filming "The Crow" in 1993, so Eastwood believes Lee's family has a bad luck of dying at a young age.) Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku